Damaged
by browneyedgirl724
Summary: After facing tragedy in her life, Rory changed forever. She's not so sweet and innocent. Jess plays the *sort of* good guy. Will be Lit...eventually. AU. Slightly mature themes. Read and Review! Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**A/N- This is just something I came up with one night, I couldn't get it out of my mind so I wrote it. **

**I'm keeping the rating T, but let me know if you think it should be moved up. There won't be any explicit sex scenes, but there is heavy language, underage drinking and some drug use. Don't read this if you're not mature enough to handle it. I'm not supporting or condoning any of this behavior, I'm just writing about it.**

**It's AU, characters will be out of character, if you don't like that don't read it.**

**If you have any questions, concerns, or comments let me know in a review or message me. I will gladly answer all questions or explain why I made things a certain way.**

**Stuff in italics basically just gives you information, in later chapters it will also be memories. **

So...  
So what!  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what?  
I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you  
Tonight...  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So...  
So what!  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

_Rory Gilmore. 17 years old. Resident of New York. Nice to meet you._

_I live with my father, Christopher Hayden. You may have heard of him, he owns and operates a custom bike shop. For the right amount of money he can make you the motorcycle of your dreams. My mother died when I was four, she was on a plane that nosedived into the Pacific Ocean. There were no survivors. But that's enough of the past, let's talk about the present. I go to an exclusive boarding school a few hours outside of the city. I've been here wreaking havoc with my best friends since freshman year. Tonight we're partying. It's the attempt to get me over my latest ex, Logan Huntzburger. What a tool._

The music changed.

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me

Tristan grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the room which had been turned into a dance floor. He pulled me close to him and our bodies moved as one with the music. I felt his breath on my neck. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Lane give me a thumbs up from across the room. I winked at her and pulled Tristan's head toward me.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered against his ear. He nodded and I led him by the hand out of the room. We ended up on the roof, laying down, staring at the stars. "What are your plans for spring break?" I asked him as I traced invisible circles on his palm.

"California with my brother. You?"

"Dad got me a yacht and basically told me to go to town. I was going to invite you on board." I glanced up at him.

"Where will you be sailing?"

"The Caribbean. You should come. Bring your brother, there's plenty of room."

"I'd love to, I'll talk to Ryan. Who else is going?"

"Lane, Paris, Madeline, Louise, Allison, Jessa, Kyle, Trevor, Dylan, Dave, Robby, Jake and Jess."

"Sounds like a party." He grinned at me.

"It won't be complete unless your there." I propped myself up on one arm and looked at him.

"I guess I'll have to come then, won't I?" he leaned toward me.

"Yes you will." I closed the space between us. Our lips fused together and I crawled on top of him. After several moments we broke apart. He gazed up at me.

"Rory Gilmore, you are amazing."

"You're pretty awesome yourself, DuGrey." I responded. He smiled, switching our positions.

"Why thank you."

I laughed and tugged at his shirt.

…

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping.

I sat up, looking around. Tristan was stretched out next to me. We were still on the roof.

"Tris, get up." I shook him.

"Hey," he smiled at me sleepily.

"Morning. Now get up, we've got classes." I slipped my shirt over my head and pulled his boxers on. "I'm going back to my room to take a shower. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, bye." I leaned in for a kiss. "See ya."

Once inside the building I headed straight for my room. Lane was waiting for me.

"What happened?" she shrieked.

"Good lord, could you not do that?"

"Sorry. Well?"

"What do you think happened? I'm wearing his boxers, aren't I?" I grabbed a towel out of my closet. "We spent the night on the roof. He might be coming out on the boat."

"Details later?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm still a little out of it. Wanna get some breakfast after I shower?"

"Of course."

I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower before hopping in.

_I grew up in Connecticut. While my mother was alive I lived in the tiny town of Stars Hollow. I stayed there for a year after she died, with Luke. Then my grandparents decided he wasn't fit to raise me. I was shipped off to Hartford the day after my sixth birthday. My grandma immediately enrolled me in private school, bought me frilly dresses, painted my room pink, and hung an Nsync poster. I was living in hell. When I was eleven I informed them that I felt like I was missing out on a life with my father. They made a call and the next week I was in New York. At that point I was the happiest I had been since my mother died. My Dad is a bit of a flake, he doesn't make the best parent, but he doesn't try to control me or change who I am. _

_Now, I suppose you're wondering how I got here. When I hit my teen years I discovered boys and alcohol and went a bit wild. I started having sex when I was fourteen, it made me feel loved. The drinking followed shortly after. I guess I'm not the greatest person. My dad didn't ship me off. I'm not at boarding school because he didn't want me. I'm here because I wanted a change. I needed to get away from my life in the city and this seemed like the perfect option. So here I am._

I stepped out of the shower. After drying off quickly I pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants with Cougars written down the side in blue and a blue t-shirt. I pulled my hair back, washed my face, brushed my teeth and stepped out of the bathroom. Lane was reading a magazine in her bed. She looked up.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I responded, sliding into my flip flops and grabbing my purse. We walked out of the room.

"Well?" Lane prompted.

"What? I had rebound sex."

"So it's not going anywhere?"

"Nowhere serious. I'll keep him around for a while though."

"He was good, huh?" she smirked at me.

"Oh yeah, amazing."

She laughed. "You said he might come out on the boat?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to go to California with Ryan, but he's going to try and change that."

"It's going to be awesome." Lane speculated.

"I know, I can't wait. Did I tell you Jess was coming?"

"No. He'll be the only outsider, won't he?" Lane referred to anyone who didn't go to school with us as an outsider.

"Yep. He's used to it though."

_Jess is Luke's nephew. I met him when I was living with Luke right after Mom died. When I moved to New York I got back in touch with him. He always comes to parties I throw. He's one of my best friends. He's probably the only guy friend I have that's not trying to get in my pants. _

"Rory, babe, what happened last night? You disappeared." Allison approached Lane and me just as we were entering the cafeteria.

"Nothing." I answered with a mischievous smirk.

"She just fucked Tristan that's all."

I spun around to find the speaker.

"Robby!" I screeched.

"What? You did." He smirked at me.

"You're such an ass."

"I know. I know." He rolled his eyes and strode past us.

"Ignore him." Allie shook her head. We all headed inside, filling our plates before taking a seat.

"God, I can't wait for this week to be over." I dug into my pancakes.

"Three days from now we'll be chilling on the boat." Allie grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Jessa slid into the seat next to me. "What's everyone doing after the boat?"

"Heading home." Lane said unenthused.

_Lane is from a tiny town in Pennsylvania. Her mom's a devoted Seventh Day Adventist. Lane ended up at this school after her parents found out she was drumming in a band and sleeping with the lead guitarist. She was fifteen and he was twenty one. Her mom sent her away in hopes of discouraging the relationship. She didn't know it, but she was unsuccessful. Lane and Dave just celebrated their two year anniversary._

"Florida for my brother's wedding." Allie smiled.

"Tell him congrats for me." Jessa turned to me. "And you Ror?"

"Stars Hollow with Jess."

"Of course. Will you be seeing Richard and Emily?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Dinner and a wedding."

"Open bar?"

"Only reason I agreed." I downed the rest of my orange juice and stood up. "I've got class, I'll see you ladies later." I headed out of the building, pulling out my phone as I stepped into the sunlight.

_Jessy-poo, how is your first day of spring break going? - R_

_It was great until you woke me up. It's 9am Ror.-J_

_I know, I couldn't let you sleep in while I had to go to class.-R_

_Jerk.-J_

_You love me.-R_

_Till the day I die.-J _I smiled as I stepped into my history class.

_I miss you.-R_

_Me too. Three days is too long.-J_

_You should come up and sneak into my room for the next few days. -R_

_Don't joke like that, I'll take you seriously.-J_

_I am serious.-R_

_I can be up there tonight.-J_

_Good. I'll call you after class. ILY. Bye.-R_

I leaned back in my seat and listened as my teacher began his lecture on World War II.

**A/N- After reading, check out my profile for pictures. For this chapter there are pictures of all the extra characters. When you look at them picture them as they are in the pictures, not as they are today. There's also a thing for Rory and Tristan's outfits at the party.**

**Remember to ask ANY questions you might have and review!**


End file.
